Valentine's Baby
by Katrara
Summary: There was always a surprise for them on Valentine's Day, they always planned surprises for each other. But this surprise they made together, shocking them both for the romantic holiday. Mpreg. SweetHeartsWeek  Final Day!


******Valentine's Baby**

_****__**~Katrara~**_

_**

* * *

**_

USxUK LiveJournal Community SweetHeartsWeek

Day 7

_Valentine's Day_

_

* * *

_

Arthur Kirkland had always tried his hardest to make Valentines day special for him and Alfred. Planning a new surprise for the American every year. This years surprise would be a surprise for both though.

At first Arthur had denied the possibility of it all. Refusing to take the dreaded test and researching for days, trying to find a different answer. It took him a week but he finally went to the pharmacy, picking the five most accurate tests he could to put his mind at rest and prove that this wasn't possible.

But it was.

The old nation had refused to look at a single result at first, wanting to see them all at once to get it all done with in one easy moment. When he looked down at the tests resting on the counter his legs immediately gave out and he dropped to the floor. Eyes wide and staring down at his stomach.

He couldn't deny it now, every symptom couldn't be wrong. The extra fatigued, the morning sickness, the sudden weight change, the upset stomach, they were all undeniable. Than there were the five tests that couldn't all be wrong. So now he had to face the facts, that there was a baby in his stomach, growing slowly but surely. He was pregnant.

And Alfred F. Jones was the father.

This had all happened at the start of February, when Arthur normally started to get his plans ready for the fourteenth day of the second month. But now all his plans needed to be changed, redone. He needed to tell Alfred about the baby, he was the one who had caused it, feeling they had no need for protection. Oh they had a reason for protection now, seeing as Arthur, the personified nation of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, had conceived a child.

He didn't have the slightest clue how it had happened. Sure, he always fooled around with spells and the faeries did love to toy with him but this was to much. The Fey would never take it this far and he saw no possibility that he caused this to himself. No nation had ever had a child either, not even the female nations let alone a male. There was just simply no explanation for it. It didn't make any sense, but whether or not it made sense it had happened, was happening. In around nine months he'd be a mother, and Alfred would be a father.

Once past the initial shock Arthur had calmed himself down, hiding the tests in a box kept under his bed. Those tests were the tangible proof that this wasn't all a dream, the items that had informed him of this new little life that was inside him and he wanted to keep that proof. He couldn't believe it but he was already attached to the little sucker; finding himself more and more often laying in bed and just stroking his stomach, as if expecting to feel a change in it within a few hours.

As the days passed, counting down closer to Valentines day, Arthur found himself getting excited almost for this. Wanting to just call Alfred and tell him about it now, but he controlled himself. Valentines day was a day for love, and their love had created a new little life. In Arthur's mind Valentines day was the perfect day to inform Alfred of his new condition.

He had decided he'd do it the old fashion way, it was his style after all. A beautiful candle lit dinner, having a professional chef prepare the food for them, and than after dinner he would take Alfred upstairs. A path of red and white rose petals leading down the hall, into the bedroom, and to the bed. The bed that would have new fresh sheets, in golds, navy blues, and reds. Jasmine scented incense would give the room a romantic feel and at that point, when Alfred was fully relaxed and holding him he would break the news too him. The only part that wasn't set in stone, planned out so that nothing would go wrong was Alfred's reaction.

Would he be happy? Would he be excited about becoming a father? Or would he get scared and nervous? He wouldn't get angry though, Arthur knew he wouldn't get angry over this. Scared and shocked, yes, but angry? Never. Arthur could only hope that his lover got happy and excited for them, hugging Arthur close to his chest as he ran the thought over in his mind. But Arthur couldn't be sure this is what Alfred would do, he could only hope it was what he would do.

* * *

The day came eventually, Alfred arriving on Arthur's doorstep shortly after lunch time.

Arthur's entire mood was lifted instantly upon seeing his Americans sunny smile. That smile alone, accented by those beautiful eyes, washed away almost all the worries Arthur had for the day. Alfred didn't have a clue just how easily he brightened Arthur's day, with something as simple as a smile and a kiss hello. All the concerns he had about the baby being forgotten. Besides how could something as wonderful as a baby ruin that smile?

The couple spent the day mainly at Arthur's house, exchanging gifts while cuddling on the couch. Alfred had given England a rather expensive necklace. Two silver hearts linked together that were studded with diamonds, a single ruby on each heart. Than of coarse there had been the ever classic bouquet of roses, red and white. The American had clearly done some research, picking the colors of love and unity.

Arthur himself had gotten his love a watch. A gold wrist watch with both of their initials engraved into the band with the date of their first official day as a couple. Looking at the date both were a bit shocked, the fact that they had been dating since V-E day, on May 8, 1945 was a bit shocking. Sure, compared to their life spans it was a short bit of time but it had felt like only yesterday they were standing in London's streets; cheering and celebrating with the citizens. Than before they knew it they had kissed, and so many emotions had been sparked by that single kiss that they couldn't remain simple friends; bringing them to this current time, sixty-six years later, celebrating Valentine's day together with Arthur pregnant.

Both had put their presents on each other, Alfred clasping the necklace around Arthur's neck while said Brit put the new watch on Alfred's wrist. Afterwards Arthur had gone to the kitchen to place the roses in a crystal vase, filling it with cool water to help the roses live longer. Upon his return Arthur found himself being dragged onto the couch by a certain American who was demanding cuddle time. The smaller nation had consented without a thought and soon the two found themselves taking a mid-afternoon nap together.

They were awoken a few hours later by a knock at the door, Arthur insisting that Alfred stay put while he got. Going to let the chef in the backdoor so he could make their dinner in secrecy. Arthur, not wanting to take the risk of Alfred finding the romantic dinner being prepared, insisted that they go for a romantic walk through the local park together. With a bit of convincing Alfred gave in, helping Arthur into his coat and following the unusually giddy Brit out the door.

The duet walked down the city park, hands intertwined. They weren't the only pair out, many couples walking around in similar fashion. It truly was a nice day for the middle of February, the temperature around fifety degrees, just a few clouds in the sky and no cold wind to bite at their ears. There was a threat for rain later in the day but Arthur didn't see it happening any time soon.

After the stroll through the park they made a stop in a little side cafe. There they bought each other a box of chocolates and ordered a chocolate milkshake to share. Feeding each other the chocolates and sharing the drink like they were two teenagers. In all honesty it didn't look that out of place, both being able to pass in their early twenties easily. Once they finished their snack they began retracing their steps, arriving back at Arthur's home for a bit past six thirty.

Upon entry they were met with a very enticing aroma. Alfred's curiosity instantly perked and Arthur had to grab onto his arm tightly to keep him from entering the kitchen without him.

Once inside the kitchen they were met with the beginnings of Arthur's plans for a romantic evening, and the unveiling of the baby.

The chef had arranged the table for them, a white lace table cloth covering Arthur's dinning room table with creme colored candlesticks set in crystal holders. The roses from earlier where set as the center piece, delicious looking food laid out around the table. Arthur paid the man out of Alfred's sight, seeing he had already cleaned up and was ready to leave the couple for their planned romantic night.

There was roast beef, mashed potatoes with gravy, steamed broccoli, and other dishes that Arthur didn't even know the proper names for spread around the table. Despite not knowing what the food was he knew it looked good, and it tasted marvelous. Alfred thinking the same with the way he piled the food onto his plate. Arthur just smiled at his childish antics, eating his food in a more gentlemen like manner.

They shared idle conversation, talking about nothing important but simply enjoying the romantic setting. In all honesty there was more gazing into each others eyes than talking, but they were perfectly comfortable with that. Both understanding the silent conversation exchanged between them as they ate.

Arthur finished the main coarse first, getting up to go into the fridge and fetch the dessert, chocolate mouse with whip cream and cherries. It was a simple dish but the hired chef had made it look much more enticing and delicious. The look reflected in the taste all the same. When Arthur returned to the table with the fancy looking desserts Alfred had finished his food, eagerly taking the dessert and digging in.

This time Alfred finished first, but there was some whip cream on his nose that he hadn't noticed yet. Arthur smirked, seeing this as a lovely opportunity to start something more intimate.

Taking a final bite from his chocolate treat he stood up, walking around the table towards the American. Said American was looking at him with sky-blue eyes, curious as to what Arthur was about to do. Arthur just smirked at him, leaning down to answer Alfred's silent question softly.

"There's some whip cream on your nose love." Before Alfred could reply Arthur pecked his nose, licking the white cream up with a pink tongue. The motion was slow and deliberate and Alfred received the hidden message in it nearly instantly, tilting his head up to catch Arthur's lips in a soft kiss.

Arthur kissed back, hands resting on Alfred's shoulders. The action was simple and gentle, but slowly grew in intensity. Lips moving a bit quicker, pressing a bit hard together. Slowly Alfred rose from the table, hands going to Arthur's slim waist as said Brit took a step closer, pressing their bodies together as he tilted his head to the side. Allowing for a deeper connection.

As the kiss dragged on tongue's soon began to enter the field, Alfred's sneaking out first. A quick motion, but Arthur caught it easily, his own tongue darting out to catch Alfred's before it could retreat back into his mouth. Never one to turn down a challenge Alfred went back after Arthur's tongue, pushing back into the shorters' mouth. A quiet moan slipped through Arthur's throat, traveling to Alfred's mouth before the two broke apart. Deep breathes to make up for the lack of oxygen.

"Upstairs?" Alfred asked and received a quick nod as he bent over to blow the candles out over the table. The food could wait for later, for now his attention was on the emerald eyed man before him. Taking Arthur's hand, Alfred headed up the stairs, smirking as he found the trail of rose petals down the hall and under the master bedroom door. He looked back at Arthur with a knowing smirk, making the elder blush in just the slightest embarrassment at his feminine actions.

They followed the petals down the hall, Alfred opening the door and allowing the Brit to enter first, following in behind him and shutting the door. Deciding Arthur looked rather nice against the door Alfred pushed him up against it, lips on the elders again. The kiss was needier this time, the lust and want building up in his system from the romantic setting that Arthur had created for just the two of them. As he kissed his lover though he found Arthur not responding with the same eagerness, almost shaking in his arms. The action caused Alfred to pull away, worry suddenly replacing the lust.

"Are you alright?" Alfred asked him in a concerned voice.

An affirmative nod, "I just...I need to tell you something before we go any further."

The blue-eyed American tilted his head at this statement. "Why? Whats wrong Arthur?"

Said person bit his lip, taking Alfred's hands in his own. "Something happened. The last time we did this that is."

"Huh? What do you mean something happened?" Alfred asked, getting more confused with the conversation.

Arthur took a deep breath, pulling Alfred's hands up to his stomach as he told him the news. "I'm..I'm pregnant Alfred."

Emerald green eyes stared deeply into widening sapphire blue ones. All the emotions Arthur was feeling were expressed in that look. His happiness over the baby, the worry for Alfred's response, the want to have a family with him, the nervousness for where this night would go now. All of it was silently said to Alfred in that single look.

A moment of pure silence passed, Alfred processing the new information. Seeing his near future, as a father. It didn't take long for everything to click within his mind and when it all did he pulled Arthur away from the door a step, arms tight around the Briton's suddenly fragile torso.

Lips were on Arthur's again suddenly, more fervent and desperate than before. The initial action having startled the Brit but he quickly melted into the kiss. Hands were moving over the smaller body, undoing buttons and pushing clothing away to reveal smooth skin.

Arthur responded eagerly to the touches, arching up under Alfred's calloused hands with gentle moans leaving his throat only to be muffled by a foreign tongue. The two slowly started walking back towards the bed, coming to a halt when the back of Alfred's knees hit the foot of it. Carefully the younger flipped their positions, knocking Arthur down onto the soft mattress below. By this point Arthur's shirt was hanging on by a single button, the red sweater vest laying forgotten back by the door.

Lips finally breaking apart Alfred made quick work of that defenseless button, pulling the shirt off of the Brits shoulders while his mouth went to work on his neck. Whispering soft _love yous_ into Arthur's skin as he melted against Arthur's body. Said person groaning in appreciation of the others body heat and affections. Mind already on cloud nine at the sheer fact that Alfred was acting like this because of the baby. Because he was happy with the news of the baby.

That simple fact removed all of Arthur's current fears, his universe suddenly revolving around the man on top of him. Kissing and marking his neck with licks and nips. Calloused hands were down on his hips, rubbing soft circles into the flesh as his legs parted for the American to rest between.

"Oh god Alfred. Don't stop" Arthur pleaded, hips lifting off of the bed to grind into the others. Only to be pushed back down by the others eager hips, their clothed erections rubbing together in a burning friction.

"Couldn't stop if I wanted." Was the reply, given in a husky voice that only he was permitted to hear. That low seductive tone was meant for his ears only, just as his pleas and cries were meant only for Alfred's ears, and Alfred's ears alone.

Not being one to be outdone Arthur took his first chance to begin stripping the taller American, removing Alfred's shirt in recorded speed before nimble fingers started to work on the belt. Alfred's own hands having chosen to work on his pants at the same time. Barely a moment had passed before both were in the nude, crawling further up the bed to melt against each other. Hands and mouths equally wandering as they angled their bodies to fit together, like two matching puzzle pieces.

A hand, whose it was didn't matter, reached over into the nightstand. Finding a new bottle of lubricant, strawberry scented for the occasion. Alfred had one of his hands coated in the cool cream, pressing his fingers to Arthur's entrance. Said mans hips bucked at the cold fingers but were held down by Alfred's free hand.

"Shh, just relax. You know it'll be fine." Alfred whispered soothingly to Arthur. Easing a single finger without much resistance, letting it feel around Arthur's inner walls for a moment before trying to add the second. This one needing a bit of help, and a couple deep breathes from the Brit.

Alfred didn't rush it, couldn't really, and let Arthur simply adjust to those two fingers. Moving them in and out slowly as he scissored them apart, making sure his love was properly stretched before the third finger tried to find access. When it did it was allowed in as easy as the second, the stretching having paid off and he continued the slow pace. Ignoring his own need to instead watch Arthur's face, flushed red from the pleasure that was beginning to form as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Mm, just a bit deeper love." Arthur groaned out, hips starting to lift off of the bed and move with Alfred's hand. His body starting to crave for something bigger.

The younger nodded, whispering sweet nothings into Arthur's ear as he pressed his fingers in deeper, hooking them slightly. Creating a soft cry of pleasure to burst from the Brit's mouth, as hips bucked up sharply.

"You ready sweetie?" Asked the American, always bringing Arthur's comfort before the pleasure.

A quick nod in the affirmative and the fingers were removed. Arthur whining lightly at the lose as he squirmed in impatience. Alfred smirked down at him, thoroughly coating himself as he watched the needy Brit.

"Take a deep breath now." He warned, lifting Arthur's slim hips as he slid between spread legs.

Arthur listened, taking a deep breath before letting it out in a low moan as Alfred eased in slowly. He could feel his body stretching around him, each inch being added until they were as connected as could be. They remained like that for what felt like hours, breathing against the other as they simply felt one another's presence. Nothing else in the world existing at that moment in time but them two on their romantic night shared by millions across the globe.

"Please move" Arthur nearly whispered in Alfred's ear, legs locking around the younger's waist. Keeping them impossibly close as Alfred pulled back, pushing back in not a second later.

The pace wasn't fast and desperate like they often were, instead taking a slower pace. Feeling each move and breath the other made, every ounce of their love being expressed in their actions.

It felt like it lasted for hours, Alfred moaning into Arthur's ear with each thrust. Arthur crying out in pleasure, in response. They moved together; physically, vocally, and mentally.

What felt like hours changed to minutes when they reached their climaxes; Arthur coming first with a shuddering gasp, Alfred following not a second later with a low moan. Each others names slipping through parted lips.

Even after they'd come they refused to move, refused to separate. Alfred merely rolling them over onto their backs without breaking the connection so he wouldn't squish his delicate lover. Arthur smiled at the simple action, relaxing on top of Alfred's chest and kissing it gently.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love." Arthur whispered softly, leaning his head up for a simple kiss. Nothing more than a mere brushing of lips, but holding so many emotions in that single action.

Alfred smiled as he laid his head back into the pillows, a hand going around Arthur's waist to gently stroke his stomach as the two dozed off. Whispering back gentle, _"Happy Valentine's, Baby."_

* * *

**OMG! I'M DONE! MY FINAL FIC FOR THE USXUK SWEETHEARTSWEEK IS COMPLETE!**

**I have uploaded a total of 12 stories now throughout this past week and my goodness has it been a long week! Between musical, school, friends, birthdays, and today these have been so hard to complete but I have been successful and uploaded at least one fic for each day! I hope everyone who read my little contributions enjoyed them (I know I'm not the best of writers but I try =3) I know I had a ball writing them all! (Yes, even the ones I stayed up to till like two am for.) Who knows, maybe I'll continue some of these (especially the _Thoroughly Modern Millie_ Universe because that one was just fun to do.) **

**This took a bit more time than planned, because I didn't get home till oh, about 8:30 and I really wanted to proof read this before uploading it. Than there was the fact that I was shy of 4,000 words by like 100 words so I had to go back and find some areas where I could add a bit more description too, that took a bit more time than planned. (This headache isn't helping either.) So it's pushing midnight right about now. Not the best of things since I have both musical rehearsal and dance class tomorrow. I suppose I'm just kind of lucky that SweetHeartsWeek ends today so I won't have to stay up till the wee hours of the night to finish something. (Kind of like I am now, gosh and I have a test at 7:50am tomorrow. I will need tea. Lots of caffinated tea.) **

**So, For the final time of the year! This is for the 2011 Special Relationship SweetHeartsWeek! Today's theme was _Valentine's Day!_ **

**I do hope you enjoyed my contribution to today's, and all the past, theme's! I had an awesome time with this years week! Hope to do it again next year! **


End file.
